The Adventures of Harry and Rose Potter
by buddygirl1004
Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named  Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent  into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to  America to flee from Voldy. re-written
1. Chapter 1

Does it look like we own HP? No, we didn't think so, JKR said we didn't own this story and as always she is correct

"ROSE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" yelled a woman with long, curly, black hair, and hazel eyes.

"COMING AUNT JENNY!" was the response of a girl with flaming red hair, and green eyes, as she bounded down the stairs.

"Now, do you have everything?" Aunt Jenny asked looking from the trunk that sat at the bottom of the steps to Rose.

"Yes I have everything." she replied slightly exasperated. This had to have been the hundredth time she had been asked this question.

"Good. Come on Rosie it's time to go." With that they left to go to platform 9 3/4.

Rose was on the train searching for a place to sit. She looked into a compartment that held a black haired boy and two red heads of opposite gender. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mind if I sit here? I can't find anywhere else to sit."

The black haired boy looked up. His eyes widened when he looked into a pair of eyes identical to his.

He quickly shook himself. "Of course..."

The red headed male took the liberty to introduce himself.

"I'm Ron Weasley." he said, extending his hand, which she shook.

The other red head spoke. "And I'm Ginny Weasley, this bloke's twin sister."

Rose chuckled.

The black haired boy spoke "I'm Harry Potter."

Rose nearly choked on the gum she was chewing.

She spoke. "I'm Rose Potter."

Harry looked at Rose shocked and a little confused.

"I was never told I had another living family member! They said that my Aunt Petunia was the only family I had left. When's your birthday?" he hurriedly asked. Word's spilling from his mouth quickly, and almost unintelligibly.

"August 1, 1980 at 12:01 am, you?" She responded shakily.

"July 31, 1980 at 11:59 pm." Harry stated almost in a breathless whisper.

"Wicked!" said Ron and Ginny at the same time.

A girl with brown hair and slightly bucked teeth walked in, breaking the suspenseful silence. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Actually I have," Rose said, reaching into her robes to pull out a toad. "I found him on my way down here. I wondered who it belonged to."

"TREVOR!" yelled a boy running in. "Thank you so much for finding him!"

"No problem." replied Rose with a smile.

The brown haired girl spoke. "Mind if I sit here? I've been running up and down the train helping Neville find his toad all day."

"Of course," said both of the Potters at once.

They looked at each other and laughed. They had a feeling this was going to be a frequent occurrence.

The brown hair girl spoke "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Rose Potter and-"

"I'm her twin brother Harry Potter." finished Harry a grin lighting up his face as the words left his mouth.

The girl raised her eyebrows "I didn't know Harry Potter had a sister, much less a twin."

"Neither did we," stated Rose.

"We just found out." finished Harry.

They looked at each other and laughed again, soon the entire compartment was filled with laughter.

There laughter was interrupted when two kids asked if they could sit in the compartment.

One was Collin Oxford a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, the other was Vega Jenkins, a girl with black hair and black eyes.

A voice was suddenly heard, as if over an intercom. "Attention students we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, so please change into your robes."

Harry spoke "You girls get changed first, we'll get changed after."

They nodded and Harry, Collin, and Ron exited the compartment to give the girls some privacy. They returned two minutes later and the girls left.

The train pulled up to the station and a flood of students disembarked from the train. When Rose and her group left the train they heard a booming voice.

"FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"

Harry spoke. "Hagrid!"

"'Ello dere 'Arry. Hope the muggles aren't tearing you down. Come on let's go."

They followed Hagrid to the boats and the seven were lucky enough to score one of the larger boats enabling them to sit together.

They were brought to the castle relatively quickly. Inside they were greeted by a stern looking witch in emerald robes. The witch stated that her name was Professor McGonagall, who told them to tidy themselves up, then she left.

"So it's true then, the famous Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts." said a boy with blonde hair.

There were whispers, and Rose stepped next to her brother. "Leave him alone."

"Look at that, Potter's got himself a girlfriend." as those words left his lips the brother and sister looked at each other and made faces.

Harry spoke "That is bloody disgusting,"

"So not the mental image I want." finished Rose.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Collin, and Vega laughed realizing they were doing their weird Brother-Sister thing.

The boy unfazed by the comments and clear disgust spoke. "Red hair and freckles and hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley, you wouldn't want to hang out with that lot, but if you come with me I can help you befriend the right sort of people."

The boy said looking at Ron and Ginny, "and the rest of you must be mudbloods." he extended a hand to Harry, sneering at the rest of the group.

"So what do you say Potter? Care to leave these gits behind and make some real friends?"

Harry spoke "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you very much."

Professor McGonagall returned "We are ready for you now." and with that she opened up the great wood doors and they stepped into the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own HP, though we look in the Mirror of Erised we see ourselves with the book rights, though the mirror shows our desire and not what we have, therefore we don't own HP , nor do we own the OC those are RedHal's except for Rose, that's about as much as we own in this story

They walked into the Great Hall and saw a hat.

"Now when I read off your names come up here, and I shall place the hat on your head." said Professor McGonagall.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked up to the stool on the platform, and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Hermione walked to join the Gryffindor table.

"Vega Black-Jenkins!" there was a murmur as the name Black was said. Vega was placed into Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville!" the boy who lost his toad came up and was placed in Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco!" the boy with blonde hair who had spoken to Harry came up and was placed into Slytherin.

"Collin Lupin-Oxford!" Collin stepped up and was placed into Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ron stepped up and was placed into Gryffindor where there was a loud round of applause.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" there was an audible groan from the staff table at the sound of yet another pair of Weasley twins. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Ginny went to sit next to Ron and three other red heads.

Then it came down to the final two people in the room.

"Potter, Harry!" the room went silent. Harry looked at his sister who crossed her fingers, as her brother went to be placed. Harry and the Hat appeared to be arguing. The argument seemed to come to a close resulting in Harry being placed into Gryffindor.

McGonagall looked at the list and almost did a double take before she said. "Potter, Rosealie!"

Rose stepped up and the hat was put on her head.

It spoke. "Hmm very intriguing, so much like your brother, but where to place you, very smart, just like your mother, but none the less you are a Potter so the only reasonable place to put you is in GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose got up and ran to the Gryffindor table where she hugged her brother and her friends. The headmaster stood up and said his normal warning and then the food appeared and they dug in, glad that their empty bellies had been filled.

Harry looked at his sister. "So Rose, who do you live with?"

Rose looked up. "With Aunt Jenny, why who do you live with?" she asked.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, whose aunt Jenny?" Harry questioned.

"Aunt Jenny is dad's sister, we live in Potter Manor, who's Aunt Petunia?" she asked.

"Aunt Petunia is mum's sister, they hate magic." Harry said looking down.

"No! Don't worry Harry, I'll owl Aunt Jenny and you can stay with us, after all we ARE your family." said Rose.

"Thanks Rosie." said Harry

"No prob." she responded.

After dinner they went up to the common room and were able to relax.

"So Harry, your sister's cute." said Collin in a mocking voice.

Harry looked up "You hurt her and it's your skin Oxford." they laughed

"Merlin Harry, over protective much?" said Collin.

"She's my little sister, Col, I'm sure you think of Vega as a little sister."

"Younger, by what, like 2 minutes Harry?" said Ron.

Collin spoke "Actually Vega's older than me by 3 hours, our mum's went into labor together." Collin laughed.

"What about your dad's?" asked Ron.

Collin stopped laughing "Don't know we were born in America, all we know is that my dad's name is Remus John Lupin and Vega's is Sirius Orion Black. And that they and James Potter, John Newton, and Peter Pettigrew were a bunch of pranksters called the Marauders and they would do everything together."

"James Potter? That's my dad's name." said Harry.

Now let's go to the girls dorm!

"Hey Vega, Collin's kinda cute isn't he?" said Rose giggling.

Vega replied "I wouldn't know he's more like the little brother I never had. A very pesky annoying little brother." the girls laughed.

"Our mom's said that our dads plus James Potter, your dad, Rose, John Newton, and Peter Pettigrew were a bunch of pranksters called the Marauders, but they didn't know our mum's were the Marauder-etts, who also played pranks on each other. They found out about the Marauder-etts in 6th year." the girls laughed again.

"I can be pretty devious when I want to be." said Rose with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I once turned a guy's hair hot pink when he made fun of my teeth." said Hermione, which just earned more giggles form the girls.

After a few more minutes of talking they went to sleep. The first days of classes were tomorrow.

See that cute little button down here? CLICK IT!


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own HP, though we look in the Mirror of Erised we see ourselves with the book rights, though the mirror shows our desire and not what we have, therefore we don't own HP , nor do we own the OC those are RedHal's except for Rose, that's about as much as we own in this story

Rose's POV

I woke up early that day and set off to breakfast. At the Gryffindor table I sat writing a letter to Aunt Jenny.

"What are you doing, Rose?" asked Harry, taking a seat next to me as the others sat down.

"Writing a letter to Aunt Jenny." I replied not looking up.

When I finished I attached it to my snowy owl, Whitetail, who took off. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny bro?" I asked my brother.

"I have a snowy owl to." I chuckled.

After breakfast it was time for Charms class.

When professor Flitwick got to us, the Potter's, he flinched and looked up, and fainted on the spot. Upon him gaining consciousness the class erupted into a fit of giggles. When he came to completely he looked around sheepishly.

"Forgive me students." he walked over to us.

"It's just that you, Harry, look so much like your father, except for the eyes, those are your mother's, and Rose, you're the spitting image of your mum right down to the nose."

"Umm Thank…" Harry started

"You Professor," I finished which made everyone laugh.

It was time for lunch.

At lunch I spotted my owl, Whitetail, as she flew in carrying a package. I took it, and read the letter that was attached that happened to be addressed to both Harry and Rose.

They opened the letter from Aunt Jenny and it read:

_Dear Rose and Harry,_

_Rose, I'm so glad you found Harry, when we returned from the states I asked Dumbledore about him, and he said that he was taken care of. Enclosed in the package is a few things your parents left behind, open it when you are alone._

_Harry,_

_I was so happy when I heard from Rose about you. I really do hope I can see you. Rose tells me you live with Lily's sister? I never liked her, had half a mind to hex her on more than one occasion. If you have any questions about your parents ask Rose or me._

_Have you met Professor Snape? He went to school with your parents. He fancied your mum and hated your dad, from what Rose tells me you are the spitting image of James, but with Lily's eye's._

_Anyway down to business, if you want, I will contact Petunia and you can live with me, if she hasn't changed she probably treats you terribly. Don't worry you two, you'll adjust. From what I heard of Collin and Vega from Rose it seems all the Marauders and Marauderetts had kids. Make sure you follow in their footsteps; it's what they would have wanted. Hope you all are well. Oh, and I'm sorry to say, you'll have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, I'm going to visit my boyfriend in Romania, he's a dragon tamer, his name is Charlie Weasley, from what Rose tells me you know his brothers Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy. Anyway see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Jenny._

We finished reading the letter.

"Come on Harry, let's go to the common room, we have a free period and it should be empty." I said standing up and practically dragged my brother with me.

I turned around and looked at the rest of the group "Come on guys! You have Marauder blood too, you too Ron, Ginny, and Hermione!" and with that we left to go to Gryffindor common room.

Once inside we sat around the table and opened the parcel, which contained two cloaks and 3 photo albums a pink, a blue, and red that read: The Marauderetts which was scrawled in cursive on the pink, The Marauders which was the blue, and the third one was Family and Misc.

"Let's open up the Marauderette one first." I said reaching for the pink album.

I opened it and it was blank, all except for a note from Aunt Jenny saying that to see the photos we had to point with our wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

We did just that and on the first page read: Misses Vixey, Adolpha, Bushtail, and Easter are the Marauderetts and would like to declare that the Marauders are a bunch of toe rags.

We laughed at this; they of course knew that the Marauders were no longer toe rags considering they were some of our parents. I turned the page and saw a picture of 4 girls standing arm and arm by the black lake.

"That's mum," said Vega pointing to a girl with brown hair.

"And that's my mum." said Collin pointing to a blonde girl.

"That's our mum," said Rose pointing to red head. "I do look like her."

"But who's the blonde at the end next to Collins mum?"

"I don't know. It must be Sarah." I said looking at the caption below.

"How do you know that?" inquired Ron.

"It says right below the picture Ron." I said pointing to the caption where it read Vixey(Lily), Aldolpha(Mel), Bushtail(Spica), and Easter(Sarah) first year.

We went through more pictures watching as they grew up and went on dates and graduated. The same was with the Marauder's album. We opened up the family album. On the first page it was of Lily and James on their wedding night. Then it showed pictures of a pregnant Lily. Then the last picture in the album was of me, Harry, Nevill, Ginny, and Ron in the Potter living room causing mischief, with the Marauders sporting pink bunny ears hanging from the ceiling.

The last picture in the album contained a red fox on a white stag, a squirrel on a grim looking dog, a white bunny on a black cat, and a werewolf by a wolf, and on the werewolf's head stood a rat.

"That mouse looks just like Scabbers!" said Ron pointing to the rat.

We looked at the inscription it read: last full moon in 7th year Lily-fox, James-stag, Dog-Sirius Squirrel-Spica, Bunny-Sarah, Cat-John, Wolf-Mel, werewolf-Remus, rat-Peter.

"That explains a lot..." said Collin looking at the two wolfs.

"What do you mean Collin?" asked Vega.

"It explains why I am a werewolf..." replied Collin looking at us


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own HP, though we look in the Mirror of Erised we see ourselves with the book rights, though the mirror shows our desire and not what we have, therefore we don't own HP , nor do we own the OC those are RedHal's except for Rose, that's about as much as we own in this story.

Also we have re-written the story so go back to the first chapter or you will become very very seriously confused.

"What do you mean you're a werewolf, Collin?" I asked.

"I just am. Can we talk about this later? Tonight is a full moon and I have to see Poppy and take my Wolfsbane, and go to the Shrieking Shack." He said standing up and walking out of the common room.

I whispered to my brother. "Meet me downstairs tonight I'm going to the library. Like Aunt Jenny said, were gonna follow in our parents footsteps." Harry nodded.

When the lights went out Harry and I met downstairs with our invisibility cloaks. It turns out that mum had a cloak too. I used a charm that combined the two cloaks and together we crawled out of the portrait hole, and made our way to the library.

When we made it to the library I took off the charm, returning our cloaks to normal.

We each set off to find a book on becoming animagi. I picked up a book, 'How to become an animagus in 2 weeks,' but before I could say anything Harry had opened a book and it screamed. He quickly closed it.

"You idiot!" I yelled hastily at my brother when I noticed Flitch running towards the noise.

We quickly ran out of the library. Filch, hearing footsteps, set off after us, hot on our heels. We quickly hid in a room and waited for him to pass. Looking around the room I wondered up to a mirror and gasped.

"Harry come here! It's mum and dad!" Harry came running over and stood next to me to look into the mirror. Sure enough, the was me and him with our parents behind us.

"Mum?" I spoke to the red haired women, who nodded.

"Dad?" asked Harry. The man with Harry's messy raven hair nodded.

We spent another hour in front of the mirror before we left to go

to the common room.

"Hey Rose, what's that?" asked Harry seeing the book in my hand.

"How to become an animagus in two weeks" I replied with a grin.

"We are going to tell Vega, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny about the book and become animagi for Collin like our parents did for Remus."

"That's a great idea!" said Harry.

We went upstairs and fell asleep. I was dreading classes the next day because of potions, and from what Aunt Jenny told us he was sure to hate Harry's guts, but why about me?

I'm the spitting image of my mum. The same person who my potions teacher was in love with, this was going to be an interesting class. I wished that Professor Snape would fall ill and not be able to teach the class. The chances were slim to none, and I didn't need a seer to tell me it.

Short chapter yes so sorry it only reached 483 words according to word. Anyways an update after a very long ignorance, so yea, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own HP, though we look in the Mirror of Erised we see ourselves with the book rights, though the mirror shows our desire and not what we have, therefore we don't own HP , nor do we own the OC those are RedHal's except for Rose, that's about as much as we own in this story.**

"Wake up Rose, it's time to head down stairs for breakfast, you don't want to get on Snape's bad side the first day now do you?" asked Ginny. I opened one emerald eye and saw Ginny at my side. I sighed,

"I suppose your right Ginny." I said yawning.

"Oh good you're up, the boys are already down stairs and told me to see what was taking you guys so long." Said Vega standing at the door.

I rose out of bed and quickly changed into my robes, I then proceeded to the bathroom to brush my red locks and brush my teeth. Once I deemed myself ready, I exited the bathroom and went to the common room where sure enough, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Vega and Hermione were waiting, I blushed.

"You didn't have to wait for me you guys." I said to my friends.

"Nah, its okay, we all wanted to wait for you, besides; Harry too didn't come down till about ten minutes ago." Said Harry, laughing, I looked around for Collin then remembered he would be in the hospital wing, recovering.

"Come on guys, let's go eat some breakfast, I'm starving!" Said Ron.

"You're always hungry Ron." Said Ginny teasingly. Everyone laughed while Ron just huffed. We went through the portrait and made our way to the great hall.

The owl post came about ten minutes later, a copy of The Daily Prophet landed in front of me; I paid the owl and opened it to the headline: GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST.

"Hey guys there's an update Gringotts break-in!" I said. Everyone looked at me; I read the story aloud: _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"That's weird, I went to Gringotts that day, Hagrid said that he was on Howarts business and emptied a vault when I went to withdraw money."

"That _is_ odd Harry, maybe it has something to do with the break-in." I said distantly/

After a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes, porridge and pumpkin juice, we made our way to the dungeon was colder than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry and Rose's name, he addressed Harry first.

"Ah, Yes," he said in soft voice filled with hate and disgust, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. I glared at them, and they just continued to be idiots. _Gits, _I thought, turning my attention back to my brother. "And Rosalie Potter, how nice to know Potter has one close family member alive." I shook at his words. He had no bloody right to say that to my brother and me! We just came back from the states not a year ago. Nevertheless, I held my temper, something Aunt Jenny taught me years ago. Snape continued.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I do not expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Hermione and I were on edge, Aunt Jenny said I had a gift for Potions_, "So much like you mum,"_ she would tell me when I would play with my underage potion making kit. I saw Harry, Ron, and Collin exchange a look with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly his cold black eyes on Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." I knew exactly what it was it was, it makes a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. I saw Harry glanced at Ron he was clearly stumped, Hermione and my hand had shot into the air. We gave each other knowing looks. Harry gulped.

"I-I don't know sir." He said in a quiet tone, he gave me and Hermione a look that just screamed _HELP ME!_

"Tsk-tsk, Potter, let's see, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." once again Hermione and my hand shot up, _Easy, in the stomach of a goat_." Once again, Harry was clueless.

"I don't know sir." Said Harry once again.

"Didn't think to open a book Potter?" he chided he continued. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane." _There is no difference you slimy headed git._ I thought as me and Hermione stood up our hands raised, both desperate to help my brother.

"I don't _know_ sir," he said quietly. "But I think my sister and Hermione know, why don't you ask them?" he said, slightly annoyed. We broke out laughing, Harry caught Ginny's eye and Ginny merely winked, showing that it was indeed very funny.

Snape, however was not pleased at m brother making a joke.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione and I. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well. Why aren't you all copying that down." There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And two points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." I was appalled, this teacher really was a git like everyone said.

We were then put into groups of two, which was Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Me and Vega, and Neville with Seamus, we were to brew a simple potion to cure boils.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one angry wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ginny, who had been working next to Neville._ Oh no, this cannot be good._ I thought as Snape opened his mouth.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills. Thought he would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you. That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny kicked him behind their cauldron._ I was flabbergasted! He has no right to accuse me brother of anything! How was Harry supposed to know about the porcupine quills? We were all focusing on our cauldrons._ I could feel my anger boiling up inside. I took a deep breath, then another, I continued until I felt my anger slip away. After another hour, it was time to leave, the day over. We went up to the common room and relaxed for a bit until it was time for dinner.

**Okay so REVIEW!**


End file.
